


Aching Chest and Blurry Sight

by earn_redemption



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earn_redemption/pseuds/earn_redemption
Summary: John Marston knew he couldn't stay a step ahead.





	Aching Chest and Blurry Sight

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is from lyrics from Far Away by José González which is in the Red Dead Redemption 2 Soundtrack)

     John turned his back as soon as Jack and Abigail rode out of sight. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

_One step, Two steps_

His stomach was in knots and it felt as if the world itself was crushing his chest, his hand involuntary clenching and unclenching.

_Step Three, Four_

He heard them approach. He knew he'd been backed into a corner with his tail between his legs. But he didn't want to run he couldn't. Not now.

_Five, Six_

In the end, John Marston knew he couldn't stay one step ahead. Not anymore.

_Seven, Eight_

John heard the flick of a match on the sole of an old worn boot and the lighting of the cigarette.

"You ready there, Marston?" the familiar voice asked and John let out another breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He pushed the barn doors open just enough to glance at the cavalry of lawmen awaiting him. 

_**Nine** _

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose" John replied in a low voice. There was a silence that seemed to last ages before the shuffling of boots behind him gets closer and closer. 

"You scared John?" 

"Wouldn't you be?" 

A pause "I suppose."

_**Ten.** _

John couldn't turn his head. His pulse skyrocketed. Countless times of being shot, slashed and sliced, hit and beaten...

 

"I'm afraid, Arthur."

 

A sigh. "Don't be" he said patting John's shoulder, walking over to and leaning on a support beam close to him, "Come on, I'll be waitin'." He motioned to the doors.  
"Go on now." 

He inhaled steadily, closed his eyes, exhaled shakily.

He opened his eyes and the doors before him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I've played this game twice, played the first one multiple times years ago and i am a really big red dead fan but this seems so ooc because im a terrible fanfic writer.
> 
> this story was inspired by a piece of fanart of john in the barn at the end of RD1 and Arthur being behind him and it made me emotional OK


End file.
